ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ashara Martell
Category:House Martell Category:Dornish Appearance A toned and smaller than average woman who has the hair of her Lyseni mother, but the skin color and features of her Dornish father, something she shares rather in common with her oldest sister Alysanne. History The youngest of the three Martell sisters and Princesses of Dorne, Ashara was the delivery that ended up killing their mother, the trio being given into the care of their grandmother while their father mourned, too young to understand. They were just as young when their father remarried and added their half-brother Daeron to the Martell brood until he was sent to Storm’s End to foster with the Baratheons, in any case. They grew up in Sunspear, making friends with the other children until the Dornish Rebellion happened, living through the Siege of Sunspear, albeit locked up for their safety. After the Rebellion ended, their father continued to rule until his death a few years later, at which point, the three sisters learned how to rule at their grandmother’s knee, even if Ashara was more interested in learning how to use the spear. Edric Dayne would get her attention the few times the Dayne scion visited Sunspear, both with and without his father, their first meeting when the Martells were young girls being a bit of a mess. Ashara begged him to teach her how to fight after seeing his skill in the training yards during the visit, and possibly rode his shoulders in the Water Gardens after begging her grandmother about this. As the sisters grew older, Ashara’s skill with the spear became evident, as did her hot-tempered and protective nature in regards to her older siblings. Olyvar Uller came to Sunspear when Ashara was 15, and they became friends of sorts after a season of relentless teasing by the older Martell. She continued to practice with the spear in the years before the Second War broke out, gaining a reputation in Dorne as an expert duelist with the weapon, much like her great-granduncle Prince Oberyn. The Second War of Reclamation broke out in 370, and Ashara went to war with her sisters to aid the Crown in the conflict, participating in several battles, including the Battle of Darry, the Battle of Crackclaw Point and the Battle of the Red Fork. The Battle of Lord Harroway’s Town would see animosity with the king grow after his ill-considered jape about bedding all three Martell sisters, Ashara paying him a visit that night and cutting him before being thrown out of his tent. The war would see Ashara and Olyvar get closer, the two of them often fighting side by side, and would culminate in the Princess taking him to bed the night before the final skirmish. She returned home with her sisters, her lover and the remainder of the Dornish forces once the war had ended in an ill temper, raging publically at the dishonor heaped on the Martells after King Orys had chosen to betroth himself to Alysanne Yronwood. Ashara did privately admit to her sisters, though, that this might’ve been a good thing, since she didn’t have the temperament to rule Dorne. Ashara and Olyvar continued to get closer over the next few years, both attending the wedding of her sister Arianne to Theodan Baratheon, during which she threatened to geld him if he hurt her sister, just to keep up appearances. This, of course, frightened Arianne and a resigned Alysanne had to use all her diplomatic skill to keep the situation from devolving any further than it already had. When the wedding was over, and the two sisters returned to Sunspear, Alysanne decided to marry off Ashara to ensure her temper was kept in check, and sent ravens to Hellholt regarding marrying her sister to one of Lady Symera’s siblings, with a raven returning soon after that mentioned her brother Olyvar as a possible choice. Luckily, or unluckily, he was still residing in Sunspear, so the ceremony was held relatively quickly after the return raven, and mostly went off without a hitch, unless you count one of the bridesmaids bedding a guest a hitch. Ashara found herself with child after the first week of the Martell-Uller union, and continued to work on keeping her skills with the spear sharp until she wasn’t able to anymore on account of her pregnancy. Her firstborn, Dagos, was born in the sixth moon of 373, taking after his father in temperament, but his mother in appearance, sans hair color. Shortly after, Ashara found herself with child again, her daughter, Larra coming into Westeros in the seventh moon of 374, taking after her mother’s personality, but with her father’s appearance and mother’s hair color. She’d look after her children during the course of the next year, beginning to teach them how to swim and watching them at the Water Gardens whenever she visited, though she still continued to spend time with her sister and her husband both. When the ravens from King’s Landing came, telling everyone of the upcoming wedding between the king and his betrothed, she saddled up her sand steed Viper, and accompanied her sister as well as her husband and the Dornish contingent to King’s Landing.